A Sister for Kanda
by Neithia
Summary: Kanda's long lost sister suddenly shows up at the Order. How will he react? And what's this about the mafia? No pairings, and some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, I'm sure you all know me by now. If you don't, then you can call me Hatsu. So, this is DGM based, but it starts long before that story starts. I have some of my oc's in here, and I'm sure you'll enjoy them.

**No, I do not own DGM. How many times must I repeat this? I only own my ocs.**

**-0-0-0-**

The girl stalked through the town, her long navy hair following after her. People stopped and stared at her.

The girls name was Neithia Kanda, but she went by Kikiro Akuma. Only her closest friends could call her that. Her hair fell around her face in soft curls that fell to the back of her knees. She had bandages around her left eye, hiding it from view. Her other eye was a deep cobalt blue that was glazed over, showing that she was blind. She wore a black tube top, and a black skirt with black shorts underneath it. Strapped to her back was a pure white katana.

Men watched as she passed, her slim body earning their unwelcome attention. She was tempted to pull her katana out and kill the lot of them. But she restrained herself and continued walking down the streets of London.

Kiki was here to join the Order, which had a central around in this area. She stopped for a second and spread her senses around they area, feeling for somewhere out of the way, large, and difficult to get to.

You may wonder why she's even looking for the Order, well how about I tell you?

Kiki was a quiet girl, always doing what she was asked. She didn't really want to get involved in the war. She was part of a Mafia group, called the Akuma Clan. But they weren't in anyway related to Akuma. The Akuma Clan was a clan of assassins trained to fight since they were young. They picked orphans up off the street and gave them a life. They had several leaders, and Kiki was the youngest. The Earl had been growing annoyed with them because they wouldn't help in the war, and had kidnapped Kiki.

Kiki was shocked when she found out that he enslaved souls, and quickly escaped. She decided to go to the Order, seeing as her katana was made of innocence. She had been under the radar for years, but ticking her off was a sure fire way of making her an enemy.

Back to the present now!~

Kiki began the hike to the cliff, having located it. She used to vibrations created from sound and movement to tell where everything was. It was something she learnt from Neah, the only one who had tried to help her 'see' again.

**-Time Skip-**

She glared up at the cliff, and headed to the hidden canal that led up to the Order. No way in hell was she going to climb that.

She walked up to the office; not even bothering to glance at those that stopped and stared at her. Kiki slammed the door to the office; startling Komui and Lenalee.

"Yo!" She sat down on the couch, waiting for everyone to stop panicking.

**-0-0-0-**

Komui stared in disbelief as the strange girl sat herself on the couch, like this was perfectly normal. He told his sweet little Lenalee to go get Kanda, Lavi, and Allen; quickly. He turned to the strange girl as his sister ran off.

"Now, are you going to tell me who you are and who let you in?" He watched her carefully. How had she found the Order, and how did she get in?

"It's polite to give your own name before asking for someone else's." She watched him with a cold eye, obviously blind.

Lenalee burst in with the others following her, her dark boots activated along with Allen's claw, Lavi's hammer, and Kanda's katana; all of them ready to attack the strange girl.

"Deactivate, she isn't hostile." Komui's voice did little to calm them, but did as they were told; they closed the door and settled around the room, watching the girl.

"I'm Komui Lee, and you are-?" Komui prompted the girl.

**-0-0-0-**

Kiki watched in amusement as they eyed her warily.

"I go by Kikiro Akuma, but you can just call me Kiki." She turns to look at Allen, "It's nice to see you again, Aren."

Allen's eyes widened as he recognized the girl before him. He rushed over to her and wrapped her in a suffocating hug.

"It's been a long time, Kiki!" He releases her, and she glares at him half-heartedly.

The others watched in shock as the two conversed, seeming quite close.

"Uh… Would one of you explain?" Komui sighed, today just wasn't his day.

Kiki turned to look at them. "Me and Allen met at a kendo competition that Mana had taken him too. He came to see me after I won, because I seemed lonely."

Allen nodded. 'She stayed with us for a while, before a young woman asked her to come back home. Though I have yet to know where home is." Turns to Kiki, looking for an answer.

Reever came in, and stopped when he saw Kiki. "I heard someone was here, but didn't think it was Kikiro Akuma." He walked over to her, "Shouldn't you be back at the Clan? I don't recall them giving you permission the leave the grounds."

Kiki huffed, fully annoyed. "For your information, I never followed orders unless it's a mission of an S rank. But even then I do not fully follow them. So shut your yap."

Reever paled and ran off, obviously frightened by the girl.

"You have yet to tell us who let you in." Komui watched her, the girl looked to him, before sighing.

"I let myself in, duh. I sure as hell wasn't going to climb that frickin' cliff. I'm here because the Earl has pissed me off." She explained slowly, like she was talking to a small child.

Allen smiled and glomped her again at that, talking about how nice it would be to see her everyday.

She unsheathes the katana on her back, and throws it at Komui; shocking them all when it passed right through him. "My katana is made of innocence. Is there anything else you need to know?"

Komui loosened the hold on his shirt above his heart, calming down some, "Y-yes, how old are you? And do you have any family?"

She sighed and watched Kanda for a second.

**-0-0-0-**

Kanda nearly jumped when he saw her gaze on him. 'Please don't let her be an annoying little fan girl!' Ran through his mind, and her next words shocked him.

"I'm 15 years old, and my brother, Yu Kanda, is the only family I have left."

Lavi passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! I hope you liked chapter 1…. Kiki is interesting, no? I'm going to use this chapter to give you more of a background on her, and all of her friends.

**I'm pretty sure this rated M, for language. And maybe more along the way.**

**-0-0-0-**

Blood hit her pale cheeks, as she watched her mother die, her brother had run off to find their father in the blaze.

The assassins had come earlier that night, and had attacked with swords and torches. The Kanda family had a high standing with the Emperor, and was used to these attacks, but the assassins had finally succeeded. And her mother lay dead as a male pulled his sword from her gut and turned to the young Neithia.

Neithia watched in horror as he brought the blade down upon her eyes, blinding her. She screamed in pain, and a young woman ran through the flames, pushing the man away from her.

"Run Neithia, run!" Her voice drifted through the flames.

Neithia obeyed, and darted out of the collapsing room, looking for her brother, hoping he was alive and with her father.

Kanda watched as his father's body burned, the smell of rotting flesh reaching him. It just couldn't be true; father was too strong to die. But he quickly got over it, and looked around for his younger sister, who was only three years old. He himself wasn't much older, at six.

He sighed in relief as she came running through the flames, but his breath caught in his throat as he saw her eyes. They had hurt her, she couldn't see. He grabbed her hand, and hurried through the house, the screams seeming to fade in the background as he led her outside into the meadow, and quickly pulled her into the woods, hiding them behind a tree.

-0-0-0-

Neithia clung to her brother; she could tell it was him from his height and gentle grip on her arm. But she couldn't see, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see through her eyes anymore.

She was pushed down against a tree, her brother telling her to remain quiet as he found the first aid kit in their tree house not too far away.

-0-0-0-

Kanda grabbed the kit and hurried back to his younger sister, who hadn't moved from the spot. He took out some bandages and a few wipes, and began to clean away the blood from her eyes. It was gruesome, as he wrapped her eyes, being careful not to aggravate them; it wasn't likely that she'd see ever again.

He waited until the people left, and the house finished burning before leading him and Neithia back out to the meadow. A young woman quickly rushed over and hugged them both, clearly worried.

-0-0-0-

She rushed over and hugged the two children, thanking the heavens that they survived. She was Neithia's nanny, Lirey.

Lirey quickly took them to her house and took care of any wounds Yu had missed. She would take them to the council tomorrow, so they could be given a new home. Lirey prayed they would end up with someone who cared about them.

-0-0-0-

Neithia was being dragged off by a young noble, who was… Disgusted that he had to watch her. Her old brother had been given to another family, and they hadn't seemed very pleased either. She could only hope they would see each other again.

-0-0-0-

Kanda had had it with this family of stuck up nobles that didn't know how to lift a damn finger. He was ten now, and it had been four years since he had last seen his little sister. He packed his things, and darted out the window. Getting as far as possible from the family that had taken him in. His sword, a black katana, strapped to his back.

-0-0-0-

Neithia sat in her room, her thin body bruised and tender from an earlier beating. The family hardly noticed she existed.

A shadow fell upon her, and she faced the window; a girl in her teens sitting there.

"How about ditching this place and learning how to fight?" Was all the girl said.

Neithia held out her hand, and was whisked away from the abusive family.

-0-0-0-

Neithia swung her katana through the air, going through the stances again. Her mentor watching her every move. She was eleven now, eight years since she had seen her brother. She missed him dearly. She had given up her old name to join; she was no longer Neithia Kanda, but Kikirou Akuma.

"Kiki, Shagu wishes to speak to you." His voice cracking from age.

Kiki nodded, and headed there, wondering what the leader wanted with her.

-0-0-0-

Kanda was annoyed with the old fart that kept telling him to call him father. Like hell he would; he would only call his real father by that name, not some stranger that had adopted him. Marie reminded him of his sister, who he hadn't seen in eight years. The fourteen year old glared at Tiedol as he whined about Kanda not calling him father.

"Yu-kun, lets go!" Tiedol called to him.

"Don't fuckin' call me that!" Came the gruff reply.

-0-0-0-

Kiki watched Shagu in shock.

"Kiki, you know you must. He could end up hurt if someone found out you were related! You must take his memories of you." Echoed in her head as she ran down the street in the middle of the night. Her brother would end up a target; if people found out he was her brother.

-0-0-0-

Her hand hovered over his head. It was done; he wouldn't remember her until she restored his memories. She kissed his forehead, before jumping out the window. He would be safe now.

Kanda stirred, but quickly fell back asleep.

**-0-0-0-**

**Tada~! Another chapter done. I hope you guys like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm writing this just for you, Neppi-chan!~ I hope you like this chapter!**

**I've warned in the chapter before, and the chapter before that, this is rated M for language.**

**I DO NOT own DGM in any way or fashion; I only own Kiki and this story.**

**-0-0-0-**

"WHA-!?" Rang down the hallways, attracting everyone's attention.

Kiki sighed as they all began to talk at once, her brother remaining quiet though. It seemed he was shocked. Okay…. It's getting too loud now.

"WOULD EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Everyone shut up and stared at her.

Komui was the first to speak. "How are you two related? You have different last names."

"My real name is Neithia Kanda, I go by Kikirou Akuma in the Clan though, and that kinda stuck." Kiki sighed, resigning herself to the questioning.

"What clan?" Lenalee, sweet, innocent Lenalee.

"The Akuma Clan, a clan of assassins. You're trained to fight from a young age there." The same questions, but different answers.

"How long have you had innocence?" The ever logical Reever asked.

"Since I was 8." This was starting to get annoying.

"Do you have any proof of what you just said?" At least Komui has a brain.

Kiki sighed in defeat. "You can run a blood test. I assure you you'll find that I am related to him."

Kanda finally had enough and left. Lavi woke up a few minutes later, to see a lovely teen that looked like Kanda.

-0-0-0-

Lavi was confused, before he slowly began to remember what happened before he passed out. He grinned goofily and a yell bounced off the walls, "Strike!"

The next thing he knew was a heel coming down on his head, and he passed out once again.

-0-0-0-

Kiki had slammed the heel of her slip on shoes on Lavi's head. She hated boys like that. Besides, she had a boyfriend already. But he was on a mission and wouldn't be able to join her until next week.

"Well, are you going to show me to a room?" She asked, still thoroughly annoyed that the red head had yelled strike upon seeing her.

-0-0-0-

Lenalee jumped a bit when she asked that question, and stood up. "I'll take you to your new room. Would you like a tour?"

"No, I just want to know where the library is. Thank you though." Kiki stood and followed Lenalee.

Lenalee watched the girl as she led her to her room, which was next to the library. She opened the door for her. "Here you go, Kiki. The library is just to the right, I'll see you later."

Lenalee hurried away, determined to talk to her brother about the strange new girl.

-0-0-0-

Kiki huffed when she saw that the room was mostly stone. She loved being outdoors, so this reminded her of a prison. She took the bag on her waist off, and began to look for something. A few later she pulled out a paint kit and a rolled up rug, which had somehow fit into her bag.

"Now to fix this place up." She took a light green and began to paint the wall.

-Time Skip-

Kiki stood back and sighed. Her room looked much better now, after she redecorated it.

She had made the room larger, and gave it a walk-in closet. She had a king-sized bed with brown satin sheets and green pillows. The curtains on the window bench were brown satin as well. The wall was painted with a gorgeous forest, her skill with art showing greatly. The rug was a dark lush green, and at least three inches thick.

Against the wall was a dark brown bookshelf filled with books. And in the corner next to her bed was a brown nightstand that had a pill bottle on it next to a glass of water. She had a writing desk opposite of the bookshelf.

She sighed and flopped down on her bed. "Done."

A knock.

Kiki sat up. "Come in."

Lenalee opened the door.

-0-0-0-

To say she was shocked would've been the understatement of the century. In under thirty minutes, Kiki had completely remodeled the room from a dank cell to a lavish hotel room.

"Wow." Could she get her to do her room too?

Kiki watched her with a calculating eye, "What?"

Lenalee gulped, "Dinner will be ready soon, can you find your way there?"

Kiki nodded. "Yes, is that all?"

"Uh… No, my brother wants a blood sample." Lenalee took a small empty vial out. She had already gotten Kanda's blood sample, she just needed Kiki's now….

Kiki stood up and walked over, taking out a knife and grabbing the vial. She pierced her finger and let the blood drip into the vial before sealing it and handing it to the terrified girl.

Lenalee took it and hurried off to her brother, wonder why she had a knife.

-0-0-0-

Kanda was confused and annoyed, not a good combination for those near him. Murderous waves rolled off him, scaring away the finders as he stalked down the hall.

He didn't remember having a sister, or a family at all for that matter. His memories start when he's fourteen, before he met Tiedol in at the orphanage. But there wasn't any memory from before that time.

Was what she said true?

**-0-0-0-**

**Donez! I hope you like this chapter, Neppi-chan!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I'm back! Hope you guys have liked the story so far. I'll write a chapter for every review until the story is finished.

**I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own DGM. I just own Kiki, my beautiful, darling, magical-**

**Kiki: Shut up!**

**Whatever, well, on with the show!**

**-0-0-0-**

It had been a week since they strange girl had come to the Order, and everyone was used to her. It wasn't a rare occurrence to find her with Kanda, and the fact that Kanda wasn't doing anything to keep her away. He had given up on ignoring her, and let her stay around him.

-0-0-0-

The boy sat across from me, said he was here to see Kiki. I watched him as he relaxed against the couch. What was up with all these strange people lately?

-0-0-0-

"The name's Kazuki, I'm 17, and I have a little sister called Shayla. That's all you need to know." Kazuki smirked and stood as the doors flew open and Kiki darted to him, knocking him onto the ground.

"Hello, Kiki-anata." He rested his hands on her hips.

Kiki smiled, "It's nice to see you, Kazuki-anata!"

Komui stared as the lovers greeted each other. "Uh… Kiki, how do you know Kazuki?"

Kiki giggled, and turned to him, a smile gracing her features; "He's my lover, you idiot! Didn't I tell you he would be coming?"

"No, you haven't said a thing. Why is he here?" Komui tried again.

"'Cause I want ta be here, ya idiot. I'm going to be staying with her, seeing as trouble loves her." Lavi chose this moment to run in.

"Komui! Nei isn't anywhere! Do you think she was kidnapped!?" Ugh, the yelling, all his yelling.

-0-0-0-

Kiki became red with anger as she watched Lavi scream his head off about her missing. You'd never know how much she wanted to kill bunny-boy… Or maybe you want to kill him too? Whatever, Kiki was furious that he still hadn't stopped, even when she glared at him.

-30 minutes later-

If that bunny-boy (We all know you're at fault, Hanashi. Don't act innocent.) wasn't dead, then what was he? I have no idea. Kiki had brought her foot up, kicking his prized possession, and then slammed her heel down on his head. He really must love the abuse, seeing as he got hit five times a day. Should I feel sorry for him?…..

Well, I don't.

-0-0-0-

**Yay! Kazuki came to see Kiki! What's the story behind them? How will the others react to Kiki's lover? What will happen next? Well, I'm not telling you. 9/07/12**


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt 5

**I know it's been awhile since I updated. But I've been sick and busy with school, so give me some slack. I really hope you guys like this story so far, and I will not be following any plot. I just write as they come to me. To think, stories that I wrote when I was bored were interesting to revive… I think everyone should try to post.**

**I do not, I repeat, do not, own DGM. I'm not popular either, but I'm sure as hell creative!**

**Warning: Language, and lemons maybe, later.**

**-0-0-0-**

Lavi was in a great deal of pain. Not that any boy wouldn't be. But, still, Lavi was a drama king, so you all have to know that he's in great pain.

"Oh… The pain…. The PAIN!….' Lavi rolled on the floor, grasping his family jewels.

-0-0-0-

Kazuki snorted as he rolled around on the floor, and wraps his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "How have you been, Kiki-anata?

"Just fine. But Lavi keeps making advances." Kiki smiled up at Kazuki, enjoying his strong, warm arms.

Kazuki growled possessively, and grips Kiki closer to his body in a desperate bid to keep the world from touching her ever again. But, alas, it was not to be.(I sound like a sap, don't I? Well, for your information, I'm not a sap. Hey… You're laughing at me, aren't you? You're laughing at me… WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING?! Okay… Maybe I went overboard… You still shouldn't be laughing…)

-0-0-0-

Lavi finally got over his great pain, and saw the teenaged boy wrap his arms around Kiki's waist. What gave him the right to be so close to her?

"Who are you?' Lavi stood up, still nursing his jewels.

"Kazuki smirked, and held her closer to him. "Name's Kazuki, bunny-boy."

Kiki giggled, watching Lavi.

Lavi was very confused. First, Yu calls him an usagi, then Kazuki calls him bunny-boy. Why the hell was he being called a bunny? And how did Kazuki know his nickname?

Lavi had reached up to scratch his head while he pondered these questions, only to find to furry appendages on his head. He paled as his hands traced over them, leading to the very tips of them. He had… Bunny ears.

-0-0-0-

Kazuki chuckled as Lavi began to pale as he traced the ears. They were real all right, and they wouldn't disappear until Kiki gave him the antidote.

Kiki specialized in pranks, and was quite good at hiding the fact something was up. The unfortunate victim wouldn't notice anything wrong until something happened to them.

-0-0-0-

The bunny ears fascinated Komui. What had the girl done, to create them? Some sort of witchcraft?

Komui continued to study the ears. They seemed to be fully functioning rabbit ears, and they couldn't be removed.

As Lavi turned around to find a mirror, Komui found a fluffy bunny tail was sticking out of Lavi's behind. Komui couldn't help but laugh, embarrassing Lavi.

-0-0-0-

Lavi had no clue in hell what he had down to deserve this. He had always been a good friend, and he was smarter than most… Maybe his womanizing ways?

Lavi flushed with embarrassment as he heard Komui laugh. He had found out about his tail when he lent against a bookshelf. How humiliating! He was suppose to be a sexy guy that all the girls wanted, not the cute boy the girls spoiled, but never wanted to date!

-0-0-0-

Kanda was surprised to hear that his sister's boyfriend had come to join the Order. Kiki hardly talked about herself, and was as quiet as Kanda at times. He did find out that she hated being alone though, so he never left her alone in a room. They got along pretty well, to say the least. If anything, he enjoyed her company more than anyone else's, that's for sure.

But she hadn't said one word about a boyfriend. How long have they been together? What was he like? Knowing Kiki, someone who would understand to not push a topic she was uncomfortable with.

But, that still left some questions. How did he know Kiki? What was he like? And, would they get along?

**-0-0-0-**

**There, done! I hope you guys all like Kazuki. I'll let you guys know what he looks like in the next chapter. Now, I'm sure you guys all see that pretty blue button, with the word 'review'. Yeah, can you click it? Please? Just for me? I'll make a chapter for every review I get until I finish the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt. 6

**Uhh… If I blame school, will you NOT throw stuff at me? No? Aw, too bad! You don't get to anyway!**

**-0-0-0-**

Kanda looked up as his sister comes into the cafeteria, clinging to his arm. The two seemed to be laughing about something, easily gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"I know. Oh! You must meet my brother!" Kiki grinned up at Kazuki, melting his heart.

"Anything for you, Kiki-anata." He drew her closer, begging for a kiss, but the minx known as Kiki only smirked and slipped out of his arms.

"Not here, Kazuki-anata. Maybe when we get back to my room." She smirked, and ran her finger across his lips teasingly.

"Minx." Kazuki pouted. His girlfriend could be so cruel sometimes, though it was always worth the wait with her.

-0-0-0-

Lavi glared at the couple from the table he shared with Kanda, Lenalee, Allen, Miranda, Krory, and Bookman. The Kazuki fellow was messing up his plans. Lavi smirked as he saw the dreamy looks Lenalee sent his way, a new plan forming in his mind as the two sat down together.

Kazuki smiled at Kanda, bowing his head slightly. "Kunichiwa, Kanda-san."

-0-0-0-

Kanda looked at Kazuki with shock, before smirking. "Kunichiwa, Kazuki-san."

He examined the new comer, poking him with tiny Mugens in his mind. He seemed like a nice guy, though possessive, if the arm around his sister's waist was anything to go by.

-0-0-0-

Lenalee sighed dreamily as the young man walked into the cafeteria. He was handsome, all right. His hair was multicolored, ranging from black to white, his reptilian gold and red eyes focusing on everything around him.

She sighed again, as she sees Kiki with him, her anger boiling inside her. Over time, Lenalee had come to hate Kanda's sister. Kiki had earned Kanda's attention and affection too easily, for it all to be real. She seemed so… Perfect. Like nothing could ever harm her, and that nothing could be wrong with life.

-0-0-0-

Krory watched as Kanda's sister sat in front of him, next to her boyfriend, and greets her brother. Krory had been away on a mission, and had missed out on everything happening here for about as year. Kanda's sister was beautiful, looking quite a bit like him, though a bit shorter and more feminine.

-0-0-0-

Kiki smiled. Her brother and boyfriend seemed to get along pretty well. Kazuki was a half-breed, of French and Japanese. Many admired his outlandish looks, and envied her for being able to date such a man. Though Kazuki looks to be 18, he was, in fact, 17. Only two years older than Kiki, who was 15. She turned her attention to Bookman, her and the elderly man had become fast friends, speaking of their favorite books, and favorite parts of history. Bookman was delighted to hear that she spoke many languages, and knew how to decode them as well. The two could sit for hours, just talking about books.

Kiki smiled at Bookman, though she didn't like the looks Lavi and Lenalee had on their faces. "Sir, is there a book on witchcraft in your collection?"

Bookman loved her politeness, and often gave her whatever book she wanted, even classified ones that only bookmen should read. "I do. Would you like me to have it delivered to your room?"

Kiki grinned; she was going to have fun with this. "Yes please."

Lavi and Lenalee didn't see it coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I'm sorry I have not been updating recently, I'm having problems with the gossip hurls in the corner of my class, who seem to have a problem with me. That, and my flash is now dead, so I've been pissed off for a while in simple terms. If anyone wants to make my day better, please review, cause I haven't gotten any in a long while.

**-0-0-0-**

Kiki is good at many things, and witchcraft was her favorite subject. Sure, magic isn't real, you can't make someone fly, you can't create light out of nothing, sure. But Kiki can do it all. Her fascination had led to discoveries of what should be impossible, and of course, she shared these with no one. It made it all the better to get back at someone. After all, it's best to trick an unsuspecting target.

"Kazuki, where did you place the book? The one I requested Bookman bring over earlier today?" She looked through the shelves of ingredients she had sitting there, eyes turning to gaze at her through thick crystal.

"I put it on the counter, seeing as you usually brew in there, koi." Kazuki looked up from one of his many favorite novels, smirking at his lover when she face palmed, before she walked to the kitchen.

"Thank you for think ahead, but I need the ingredients from it." Kiki picked up the book and flipped through the pages, stopping on one with a large smirk.

"Just call them out, and I'll grab them for you. After all, they are labeled." Kazuki book marked his place in the novel and stood next to the shelves filled with crystal bottles. Crystal is substantially stronger then glass, and is just as clear, so Kiki tends to use crystal bottles to hold her rare ingredients.

"Unicorn blood." Kiki read off the list.

"Check." Kazuki would reply as he took them down and set them on the table.

"Frog eyes."

"Check."

"Fish scales."

"Check."

"Slugs."

"Check."

"Pixie wings."

"Yep."

"Brittle soaga tree leaves?"

"Check check."

"Oiled vampire teeth?"

"Yes."

"Last item. Ant hearts?"

"Um…." Kazuki scanned the shelves, searching for the last ingredient. "I don't see any, love. I think we ran out."

"Damn, I'll have to pick some up tomorrow. Would you like to come with?" Kiki placed the book down and sighed unhappily.

"And have those poachers eye me like the prize they know I am? Hell no, you can go by yourself." He shivered at the thought.

"Then you better not burn down the Headquarters while I'm gone tomorrow. I'll do more then deprave you of your needs and wants." She smirked.

"Fine, I won't burn down the damn headquarters, you bloody elf." Kazuki pouted. As a pyromaniac, burning things was the best thing for him other then spending time with his young lover.

"Good, my mighty dragon. Now get some rest. I'll have to leave early in the morning if I wish to get there in time to grab any." Kiki kissed his cheek before flopping down on her bed, curling up on the green silk sheets.

-0-0-0-

Lenalee shivered in her sleep, nightmares haunting her as she tossed and turned. Something was going to happen, something terrible, but she could do nothing to stop it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I IS NOW OUT FOR SUMMER BREAK!~ HELL YEAH!~

**-0-0-0-**

Kazuki woke up as he felt Kiki shift in the bed, soon leaving him alone. He watches as Kiki began to undress in front of him, a smirk beginning to form on his face. Ever so slowly, as she's dressing, he slips from under the covers, coming up behind her. He waits for her to remove her pants before attacking her neck, biting what he knew was a sensitive spot.

"Ah!~ K-Kazuki! Mmm!… W-hat are you d-doing up so e-early?" Kiki leaned back into his hold, letting out soft moans as he hums against her neck.

"Watching a goddess undress. I've been deprived of your wanton attention, my love. When will I get some?" He releases her neck, smiling at the relaxed smile on her face as she looks up at him.

"Maybe tonight, depending on how you behave. Not now though, I have to go pick up those ant hearts before the store sells out." Kiki gently kisses him before removing herself from his loving embrace, pulling on a black dress.

"If I'm not back by breakfast, just say I'm reading a book in my room. If someone wants to see me, tell them I hate it when someone disturbs me while I'm reading." She fixes the dress so it was more comfortable.

"Okay." He eyes her long legs, chuckling before giving her butt a small swat." With the clothes you wear, it's a wonder no one has raped you yet, elf."

"I tend to scare them off." She giggles. "Like what you see, dragon?" Kiki says this as she lifts her dress enough for him to see her lacy panties, before dropping it so she can slide on her shoes.

"Very much so, you tease." Kazuki chuckles. "Don't go overboard on any of those poor men. If you aren't back by lunch, I'll burn down the order on purpose."

"Fine, fine. See ya, Kazu." Kiki kisses his cheek before rushing out the door, heading for the entrance so she could leave.

"Damn, she's got a nice ass." He smirks, before he gets ready for the day.

-0-0-0-

"Oh, hiya Kazu! How you been, dear? I haven't seen your honey bunches today, is she okay?" Jeryy asked as Kazuki came up to him.

"I'm fine, and so is Kiki. She left to go shopping earlier. May I have some scorpion soup?" He sweat dropped at the man's choice of words, but decided not to comment, since it appeared to be normal.

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks!~" Jeryy disappeared into the kitchen to make Kazuki's breakfast.

Lenalee grinned from across the room, having heard the discussion. Now was her chance to steal Kiki's boyfriend, and keep him to herself!

-0-0-0-

**Yes, I am that awesomesauce. I have changed my writing style quite a bit, as you can see, and I will be improving my previous attempts at chapters when I reach chapter 10 in each fic. And before anyone asks, yes, I will continue Falling Ever Deeper; I just haven't had the time.**


End file.
